Recently acquired knowledge, which forms the basis of this invention, has shown that chips which are curved as viewed in cross section and which are generated by entirely or partly round edges, require a greater energy consumption to be cut and generate greater heat release than chips which are straight as viewed in cross section and which are generated by straight edges. More precisely, it has been shown that the released chip in each point along the width thereof aims to move perpendicularly to each infinitesimal section or point along the edge. This means that a straight cutting edge generates a cross section-wise straight chip, which in its entirety is directed perpendicularly to the edge, and which gives rise to the smallest possible heat release, while an entirely or partly round edge generates an entirely or partly curved chip, which causes a greater heat release. Generally, high temperatures wear the cutting insert more than lower temperatures. More precisely, the hot chip gives rise to so-called crater wear, i.e., in the area where the chip impinges on the top side or chip-breaking surface of the cutting insert, initially a crater arises, the dimension and depth of which grows in the course of time. Since it is previously also known that the setting angle (i.e., the angle of the cutting edge to the feeding direction of a turning tool) of the chip removing edge influences the wear of the cutting insert, more precisely in such a way that small setting angles give less general wear than greater setting angles.